You Take My Breath Away
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: Oneshot. While out on a date, Misaki unfortunately experiences a traumatic event, one that has Usui feeling useless.


**I posted a chapter for my other story like two days ago but I don't even care, I just _had _to get this little one-shot out _now_. This actually happened to me during work and I really did have to do the Heimlich maneuver. It was one of the most terrifying thing I ever experienced but I'm also glad I took classes! I saved a life! Did any of you guys ever go through this?**

**I don't own Maid-sama so be like a bee and buzz off. **

* * *

"Pass the salt please, darling." Usui's sweet-toned voice had Misaki roll her eyes and continue with her food, not paying any mind to the man who was sitting across from her.

"Darling?"

"Don't call me that!" The girl hissed out and threw the amused-looking man a glare.

"But I just want some salt," a pout formed on Usui's flawless face, "my Misaki doesn't care how my food taste?"

"I could care less," she muttered to herself, though seeing a small smile form on the blonde haired boy's face told her differently. "I'll only give you the salt if you _don't _call me darling."

"Alright," Usui nodded and leaned both elbows on to the table. "Pass the salt, beautiful." Green eyes lit up when seeing his President's face become red. Grumbling to herself, Misaki pushed the salt his way and carried on eating, trying to hide the small blush that invaded her cheeks.

The two teens, at the moment, were out at a semi-fancy restaurant. Originally Usui wanted to take her to a more classy and formal place, though that plan crashed and burned when Misaki realized how much money he would be spending on her.

"If we had gone to the restaurant I chose, I wouldn't be asking for the salt. They would know already to put some in my food." Usui tilted his head with a straight face, loving how Misaki started squirming on the spot because of his penetrating stare.

"You're so creepy," the maid huffed and looked away, "why are we even _here_?"

Usui puffed out his bottom lip like a four-year old and reached across the table, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his girlfriends ear. "To celebrate our anniversary, silly girl."

"_Six months?_" Misaki, with a befuddled look, shook her head with an opened mouth. "Usui, people celebrate for their ten _year _anniversary, not six _months_! I don't know how they do it on your home planet, but you're acting completely ridiculous right about now."

"I just love my cute girl so much, I couldn't stay away from you long enough." Usui leaned closer and grinned perversely just as Misaki took a large bite out of her steak burger, "though we can leave now and celebrate back at my place, between the sheets if you prefer."

With wide eyes, Misaki didn't think twice when opening her mouth to start yelling at the grinning man, only halting when realizing her mistake. Immediately knowing she didn't chew enough, the schoolgirl hurriedly grabbed her drink of water and placed it to her lips, stopping when she began coughing hysterically.

"At a loss for words, my sweet Misa?" Usui, oblivious to her minor coughing fit, waited patiently for her to finish, knowing he would get a much deserved earful in a few moments.

Misaki, now turning a bit red in the face, finally glanced up at her boyfriend and dropped her glass of water, resulting in it spilling all over her lap before shattering on the marble floor. "U-Usu-" She wheezed out.

"Misaki?" Emerald eyes increased tenfold when seeing her place both hands around her neck, the universal sign for 'choking'.

"Misaki!?" He bolted up, knocking his chair over, and ran around the table just as the brunette started banging on her chest in a last-minute desperate attempt to breathe. People, noticing the horrific scene, began rushing over towards the pair and taking out their cell phones, some calling out if anybody knew the Heimlich maneuver.

Usui shakingly grabbed hold of his girlfriend and lifted her up, standing behind her and placing his hand on her abdomen, getting ready to thrust the food out of her. His pale and sweaty face only grew horrified when she slumped forward, her head hanging heavily on her chest. '_Shit, I'm too late!_'

"No no no, Misaki!" The last of his self compose shattered and he began to do abdominal thrust. Knowing nothing was working, he quickly laid her onto her back and tilted her head up, feeling his stomach grow queasy when seeing her pale-white face and blue-colored lips.

"Dammit." Usui muttered while ignoring the harsh whispers and shrieks from behind. Without thinking twice, though hating the amount of people present at the time, Usui began unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her pink-laced bra.

Placing the palm of his hand on the center of her chest and placing the other on top of the first one, Usui pushed down about two inches with adrenaline-filled speed.

'_Come on Misaki, you will _not _die on me!_' He chanted to himself while performing a set of thirty compressions. Quickly changing courses, he glanced up at her peaceful looking face and tilted her chin back. Pinching her nose, he bent down and began blowing air into her mouth, almost tearing up in relief when seeing her chest rise and fall with each breath.

'_I need to tell you I love you!_ He began compressions once more, '_and I want to spend the rest of my life with my amazing Misaki!_' His mind became hazy, not noticing his body working in a speedy pattern. '_You're my Misa, I'm always suppose to be there for you. I'm always suppose to protect you._'

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, did Usui begin seeing a dark-colored object near the very back of her throat. With trembling fingers, he held his breath and reached in to grab the offended piece.

'_Never will she _ever _have steak again._' He self-declared when pulling up the rather large portion of food.

Hearing the sirens of the ambulance in the background, Usui toppled over when somebody pushed him aside. A few people cheered him on and patted his back while the boy only looked on in worry as they checked Misaki's pulse and respiration.

"She'll be okay." A paramedic called out and began lifting her up and onto a stretcher with his partner. Usui quickly pushed away from the crowd and grabbed hold of Misaki's limp hand.

"I-I know her, I need to stay with her." Stumbling over his words, the honey-blonde haired teen narrowed his eyes when the worker shook his head.

"Nobody is allowed to be in the ambulance unless they're family." The man cocked his head while strapping an unconscious Misaki to the stretcher. "Are you related to her?"

Glancing a sidelong look at his Demon President, Usui lifted his chin and tightened his grip on Misaki. "I'm her fiancée."

* * *

'_Hell, my throat feels like absolute shit._' Was the first thought that popped into Misaki's head, flinching when she swallowed her bruised up, as well as dried, esophagus.

Cracking one eye open, the young woman flinched when bright light invaded her sight. Looking around she saw that everything was white while the faint scent of sterilizer was in the air.

"The hospital," she groaned when speaking out loud and closed her eyes in annoyance. Hospital meant bills and bills meant money which her family _did not _have.

"Misaki?" She opened her eyes once more when hearing that familiar voice, blinking multiple times to air out her confused head.

'_Strange, I thought I heard-_'

"Misaki!" Usui shut the bathroom door and rushed over towards the bed-bound girl, concern written all over his face.

"What a-are you do-oing here?" Her scratchy voice only had Usui's eyebrows scrunch up as he stared down at his confused girlfriend.

Without another word, the normally nonchalant teen dropped to his knees and burrowed his face in the crook of her neck.

"W-What are you-" She was cut off when he crashed his lips against her own, breaking away quickly to get some much needed air. "Usui?"

"You were choking and I thought I lost you and you weren't moving." Usui babbled on in an uncharacteristic frenzy. Finally sighing, he locked eyes with the befuddled girl and squeezed her hand within his, "Misa don't do that _ever _again."

"It wasn't my fault! _You _made me choke when you said something perverted, _as per usual_!" Usui looked away at that moment, green eyes darkened as he absentmindedly rubbed her fingers. Misaki, understanding the mistake she made, placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her. "I was kidding you big goof. You saved my life, Takumi." All seriousness evident in her voice.

He glanced at his girlfriend, who in turn quirked a small smile, before slowly leaning in and placing a small kiss on her lips, his eyes not once leaving hers.

"I love you, my Misaki" He smirked when seeing her blush, though she was getting better at reacting to his bold comments.

"I-I… I love you too, Takumi." She didn't mind admitting her feelings when around Usui anymore, especially after being in a near-death experience. Taking what she said to heart, Usui became quiet for a moment, completely engrossed in thought.

"Are you okay, Takumi?" Misaki poked his shoulder until he finally glanced up at the confused woman.

Finally deciding now was the perfect time, Usui took a large breath and closed his eyes.

"I forgot to tell you, your necklace fell off when you were at my house the other day." He stated calmly and dug into his pocket for the very piece of jewelry he gave her all those months ago during the love trial.

"I didn't notice." She opened her hand as he placed it on her palm, growing confused when he looked away and became interested in staring at the wall. "You okay, Takumi?"

"Look at your necklace, Misaki." He finally locked eyes with her and placed a hand on the top of her head.

"O-Okay." She blinked for a moment before glancing down at the silver heart-shaped piece, confused as to what she was suppose to be seeing.

"Turn it around."

Complying with his orders, the brunette flipped the jewelry over and tilted her head when seeing small letters engraved along the shape of the heart.

Glancing at it closer, Misaki read out loud the words.

"Will you… marry me?"

Snapping her head up in the direction of her boyfriend, Misaki saw Usui take her hand and tilt his head as he produced a simple gold ring.

"I don't want to lose my cute girl and after what happened today, I'm not ready to let you out of my sight. So… will you be my beautiful wife?"

Sitting there for a moment with wide hazel eyes, Misaki leaned forward until both of their foreheads were touching.

Then, she smiled.

* * *

**Soooo... did you like it!? Tell me if you did because I like writing one-shots (there's not commitments like writing a story...) And yes, I _know _the proposal was kind of out of the blue... but I thought it was cute (: **

**P.S-ALWAYS chew thoroughly before swallowing your food, I don't want you people dying on me!**


End file.
